


Telmiirkara Neshyrr 	– 'The Rite of Transformation'

by TheTVJunkie



Category: Hentai - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Come Collection, Cum Collection, Dendrophillia, M/M, Magical Environment, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Copulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex (Fellatio), Other, Oviposition (Botanical Equivalent), Ritual Insamination, Ritual Mating, Ritual Sex, Royal Sacrifice, Tentacle Sex, Tolkien Meets Hentai, beastiality, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: Once upon a time, aeons ago, there was an expansive forest known as Greenwood the Great. It was a prosperous, healthy and peaceful environment. Its inhabitants old as the hills, the Elves lived in perfect harmony with nature. Unbeknownst to the more short-lived races who never ceased to wage war against another, the Elves' ways and customs soon became ancient history, legend even as the ethereal creatures retreated from the obstinate world outside almost entirely. Over the years, legend turned into faint memory, turned fiction, turned superstition, fading into obscurity.This is such a legend. The tale of Oacil’Quevan, a high magic ritual that allowed the Woodland Realm to endure and prosper for many millennia thanks to the noble, annual sacrifice of their King, Thranduil Oropherion.





	1. Fauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil faces the first part of the ancient rite, submitting to Fauna.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by JRR Tolkien and owned by whoever may hold the rights in this very moment you're reading this, various publishers and their corporate affiliates. All recognisable characters/situations/events happening are copyrighted by their respective owners. No money is being made from this fic and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N** _ **:**_ Dear readers, what do you get after watching "BOTFA" while you had a good share of whine, simultaneously playing "Corruption of Champions" (see below)? Right, the most twisted dream that consequently led to this odd fic.

Behaviour patterns and physical appearance of flora and fauna differ from those we know. I bent them a little for your entertainment. Probably I've screwed with the timeline, too. *shrugs* Be open-minded and enjoy!

☙✨♛✨❧

**Translations and Source Materials:**

[Ents](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ents) [ _Sindarin_ 'enyd'] – " _Ents_ _were envisioned as Shepherds of the[Huorns](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Huorns), to protect the forests from [Orcs](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Orcs) and other perils.  [...] The Elves had tales of teaching the trees and the Ents to talk: Although the Ents were sentient beings at the time, they did not know how to speak until the Elves taught them. [Treebeard](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Treebeard) spoke of the Elves "Curing the Ents of their dumbness", that it was a great gift that could not be forgotten ("Always wanted to talk to everything, the old Elves did")._ "

<http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ents>

**Common Elvish words:** Ion nîn – My Son| Ada – Daddy | Naneth – Mother

 **Oacil’Quevan -** 'The Forms of Unity and Age Among the Forests’ (High Magic Ritual)

 **Telmiirkara Neshyrr** _– '_ Rite of Transformation'

 **Akhelbhen –** 'He whom Magic, Duty, and Honour Defines'

 **Arakhor**   – 'One Who Protects The Forest/Tree Warden' (Grandfather Tree)

<http://www.candlekeep.com/library/articles/diction_elf.htm>

You will find the translation of less frequent words and phrases right next to the according Elvish in [square brackets] for a less interruptive reading-flow. :)

 **Corruption of Champions:** A very naughty, text-based, free online game that caters to pretty much every kink there is in a deliciously blunt way. If you're into depraved smexylisciousness, this is a must for you to check out. If you don't, you're really missing out big time. *winks*

<https://www.fenoxo.com/play/playcoc.html>

* * *

 ༻✨❀✨༺

"But I don't won't him to leave!" The young Elfling threw another of his infamous temper tantrums, hot tears of fury running from his eyes as he tried to wriggle free from Galion's grip. "Adaaaaaaaaa, don't go!" Legolas shrieked in a high-pitched, ear-deafening sound.  
  
"Shush, Legolas." Came the King's admonitory hiss that silenced the young Prince at an instant.

"I won't be long, my little leave," Thranduil then tried to comfort his only child in a much softer tone of voice, realising that his sharp rebuke had come out way harsher than he had intended it to be.

Legolas couldn't know that he wasn't the only one whose nerves were raw.

"It's only for a half moon, Legolas." The King gently took his little son from his faithful servant Galion and carried the sobbing Elfling in his arms to the nearby window. The little Prince clung to his beloved father like a bur, an alarming behaviour that had started shortly after the Queen had died. It broke Thranduil's heart to leave Legolas when the little Elfling clearly suffered from separation anxiety.

Yet the Elven King had no choice, not in this matter. One day the Crown Prince would understand...

Frantically, Legolas buried his tiny fists in his father's golden tresses, making desperate efforts to prevent his _Ada_ from leaving him.

Thranduil pointed towards the nearby woods that stretched vastly for miles and miles before him. "You know where I'll be _ion nîn,_ I'm no far from you and Galion will take good care of you until I return." The King reassuringly spoke to Legolas.

"No, **_he_** will go," The young Prince tried stubbornly. "And you stay here!"

Thranduil gave him a little smile. "That won't do the trick, I'm afraid. He's not of royal blood."

"Then let me come with you!" He tried again, a faint hope bringing a twinkle to his big, blue eyes. "I am of royal blood!" Legolas stated matter-of-factly.

The King couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, you are of royal blood, but you're way too young to accompany me for _Telmiirkara Neshyrr_ [Rite of Transformation]."

Legolas pouted, clearly running out of allege reasons that would work in his favour. "I hate these stupid trees!" He exclaimed, defeated. "Why can only royalty pray to them? That's not fair."

Galion and Thranduil shot each other a knowing glance. The actual, delicate nature of this specific rite was definitely not for the Prince's innocent ears so they had come up with a more suitable explanation for Elflings.

"It is what it is, ion nîn." Thranduil said with finality, carefully lowering Legolas.

That statement being rather unsatisfactory for the young Prince, he now started to bargain. "So I can come when I'm older?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he placidly made his way to the door. "Hm...when you're old enough, and still willing, you might take Nanaeth's place and help me... _pray_."

For the first time in a long time, Legolas gave a genuine smile. "Yes! I will try to age faster from now on." The Elfling concluded cheerfully, hugging his father goodbye.

☙✨♛✨❧

About a half-hour hour later Thranduil reached a part of his forest that only very few of hispeople knew about. The area that was rarely visited in the first place since it was gloomy and eerie, giving wayward visitors, no matter if Elf or not, an uneasy feeling of gradual suffocation if they lingered too long in the never-ending swirls of wafting mist.

Ancient magic concealed the entrance between two birch trees and upon the Elvenking's approach the wreathing fog lifted of its own volition, granting him access to a flowery, sunny meadow.

When Thranduil had stepped through the secret passage the portal it instantly closed behind him, once again shielding the clearing from prying eyes.

The King allowed himself a moment of indulgence, closing his eyes to _feel_ rather than see his surroundings. The soft grass beneath his bare feet, the overwhelming fragrance of the abundance of flowers. The intoxicatingly sweetish breeze tugged playfully on his silvery strands and made the canopy of trees above him whisper contentedly.

A stray butterfly dared to sit on Thranduil's nose for the King to carefully shoo the fragile creature away. The royal Elf opened his eyes to take in the impeccable beauty of the vicinity with every sense possible

He gave a little sigh before unhurriedly striding over to the purling rivulet that ran into a medium-sized, crystal clear pond. It was surrounded by a few scattered rocks, some head-high.

Thranduil sat on a smaller one next to the water, gazing into the depth of the pond in abstraction as the warm sunlight reflected and refracted the beams of light into a fascinating play of colours.

Time, if it even existed in this magic bubble, seemed to fly by. It wasn't until the King heard the sound of hooves approach quickly that he broke away from gazing into space and beyond.

Thranduil stood tall, taking a few steps to meet the creature half-way.

"Mae govannen, mellon nîn. Glassen achened le ["Hail, my friend. It's a pleasure seeing you here today." ]."He greeted the giant stag before him warmly, reaching up an arm to pat the impressive beast's neck. It was truly a sight to behold, with its gigantic antlers spanning about 13 feet (3.96 metres) and standing a little more than seven and a half feet at the shoulders (2.3 metres) it even towered over Thranduil's impressive frame _and_ the King's trusted Elk by far. His most eye-catching attribute, however, was its pristine white fur, giving the majestic deer a somewhat ghost-like appearance.

 

 

[LINK](http://candra.deviantart.com/gallery/42910937/Thranduil?offset=96)

_Inspirational image regarding the seize comparison between Thranduil and the stag._

_Linked from deviantart, all rights belong to the fabulous Candra. *bows*  
_

The stag then pawed the ground and bent his head as if to bow low before the Elven King. Walking side by side, they found their way to the opposite site of the clearing where an old heap of ruins lay desolate, overgrown with lichen. The ravages of time had taken toll on the building, only parts of its corkscrew stairs visible to the unaided eye as the steps soared into nothingness.  Luckily, the first few landings between the steps were easy to access, easily giving Thranduil the opportunity to climb them smoothly.

Gracefully he shed all layers of his light, translucent attire. After folding it neatly and putting it aside, the Elvenking stood proudly in all his naked glory. The white stag gave a bellow as if approving of the King's unearthly beauty. It then made to climb the first platform itself for a more secure stand then the slippery forest soil provided them with.

In the meantime Thranduil had found the perfect spot to get on his knees, legs spread invitingly. Confidently, the Elf propped himself on the stairs that lead upwards to the next platform. He then reached behind his delectable rear, pulling out the sizeable, slicked plug that had been the only form of preparation possible for what was to come.

The ageless Elf knew from experience that this would _hurt,_ no matter that he was about to do this for the umpteenth time _._ Yet he knew better than judging the beast for acting on its instincts, let alone that this part of the rite was just as crucial as the next in order to ensure the ritual's successful outcome...

Cautiously not to crush the Elf under his considerable weight, the white stag placed its front hooves on the second platform above Thranduil, positioning itself for the perfect angle to _mate_ with the Elven King.

Aroused and hormone-driven, the deer's nostrils flared in utter excitement, its enormous length eagerly prodding at Thranduil's puckered back door. Giving way, the Elf screwed his eyes shut in concentration, bracing himself for the gargantuan intrusion.

The King held his breath as the fat bulbous head of the stag's heavy length pressed into him unceremoniously and compulsively. Taking the first few inches had always been the hardest part for the otherwise very resilient Elf, despite the pre-slicking of his inner walls and extensive butt plug practise beforehand. Thranduil could only marvel at the girth that currently plunged into his hole mercilessly.

An exceptionally rough thrust had Thranduil seeing stars as it accidently hit his prostate just at the right spot, eliciting a surprised gasp and an impressive boner on the Elf's part. Pleasantly surprised, the Elven King succumbed to revel in the growing feeling of unadulterated lust, wanton moans spilling from his lips as his rear end was stretched to its limits before tearing. He was aware that if he were a mere human, he'd probably have been split in two by now or died from blood loss, so he inwardly thanked the Valar for making Elven physique more resilient.

Before long, the white stag altered its greedy thrusts, speeding up with brute force that made Thranduil's belly inflate, creating an obscure lump just underneath his ribcage when ramming in his cock punishingly.

Only moments later the gigantic animal belled its completion, ending the violent assault by pumping an ineffable amount of rich, pearly-white cream into its dutifully willing partner, this time inflating Thranduil's belly more permanently.

The Elf gave a relieved groan when the beast eventually pulled out, leaving Thranduil's ass hole gaping wide and twitching. When he came down from his height, he quick-wittedly reached for the plug, paying his raging erection no heed for the time being. Pushing the golden toy in now seemed like a piece of cake in comparison. It slid easily into the spacious depth of the Elven King's rear. Little by little, Thranduil's sphincter recovered from the ordeal, the plug keeping the precious seed from leaking and where it belonged. - Deep inside the Elvenking.

After a few minutes of recovery Thranduil rose with a slight hiss at the sting that he felt, grabbing his robes without bothering to don them and slowly making his way back to the pond. The white stag had lazily trotted away a few feet, happily grazing but purposefully sticking around. The great Elven King lay down on his back on the soft grass, utterly exhausted. Luckily the healing wouldn't take long since he didn't tear. So all he could do now was relax and watch the clouds pass by as he waited for the sunset to initiate the second part of Telmiirkara Neshyrr.

༻✨❀✨༺

* * *

**A/N:** Fauna done, flora to come (quite literally^^) Did you like it so far? And in case you're wondering about all that information on Ents etc. and the tag "Mpreg" - They are there for a reason as you will see in the next chapter. ;)


	2. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it's taken to the next level, the mysterious rite challenges a valiant Thranduil to live up to unspeakable expectations.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by JRR Tolkien and owned by whoever may hold the rights in this very moment you're reading this, various publishers and their corporate affiliates. All recognisable characters/situations/events happening are copyrighted by their respective owners. No money is being made from this fic and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 

 **A/N : **So sorry for the long wait, dear readers. Due to my current (and sadly very persistent) medication-induced writing coma I have to give a huge thanks to starbucksXlove for spontaneously helping me out to finish this deviant little tale. ❤❤❤

As for those of you who are waiting patiently for the next chapter of "Fateful Attraction", fear not - it is in the making and will be posted eventually. Despite my annoying health condition I stick to my promise of never giving up on a fic. :) Thanks again for your patience.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

The last rays of sunlight cloaked the landscape in sunset red when Thranduil was roused from his nap.

"Ah, Akhelbhen," A deep baritone voice spoke warmly. "Always conscientious, never disheartened."

Tree Beard gave a gentle smile as he casually reached out one of his lushes twigs to assist the Elf to stand up. Albeit unneeded, Thranduil accepted the offered help as a gesture of solidarity.

"The obligations of the crown weigh heavily on you, Thranduil." The wise, old Ent added with concern as he eyed the Elven King's oddly protruding belly. "It troubles me for you to have to bear this burden all alone," he concluded sadly, well aware of the Queen's tragic and untimely demise.

"It is what it is, Arakhor," Thranduil stated flatly, his handsome features not giving away his feelings in the slightest. "I won't break. Not after all this time," the stoic Elf continued without batting an eye.

"Very well, Great Elven King," Tree Beard nodded his consent, knowing that any further reasoning would fall on deaf ears. Before long Tree Beard rustled his treetop, conjuring the magic that was needed to fulfil the next part of the rite. Swirls of magic whirled about in sparkly, colorful twirls, breathing life into each and every plant and tree around.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, not now nor anytime," The giant tree promised as he slowly turned to leave. "I shall leave you to your task then. Farewell, Thranduil, farewell."

The clearing was now bathed in utter darkness, save for the pale light of the half moon and the hundreds of fireflies that flashed in golden, perfect unison, bathing the surroundings in nocturnal magic. Soon vines and tendrils started moving of their own volition, advancing on the Elven King without any haste. Thranduil did not budge when they started to coil around his legs and arms, immobilizing him as he was lifted into the air. Barely perceptible, little thorns and barbs pierced his alabaster skin in their wake, releasing a moderate pain killer.

Thranduil's pride would never allow him to admit it openly, but he was grateful for the swift relief from the remnants of pain from his earlier ordeal with the stag. The harmless venom allowed him to relax and go slack in the vine's embrace, accepting the submissive part he had to play for the sake of an entire species.

The King suppressed a hiss when one of the medium seized, hollow tendrils found its way to his semi-erect cock. The inverted vine curled tightly around Thranduil's considerable length, engulfing his cock in exquisite torture as it gave random squeezes while working its way up and down in continual repetition. A hoarse moan escaped the Elven King's pretty lips at the vine's overzealous ministrations.

Another bulbous tendril pulled on the golden, richly ornamented plug that still sat firmly in place in the King's delectable rear and removed it cautiously. The golden toy was dropped to the ground and the vine started prodding at his well-stretched pucker. Unceremoniously, the vine plunged into the King with ease, eliciting yet another blissful groan from the ethereal Elf as it hit his prostate. Since the tendrils were not as well-endowed as the white stag, the intrusion was much easier to take for Thranduil's abused hole; delightfully enjoyable even.

The ongoing stimulation to his prostate was getting him closer and closer to his own completion as the vine around his cock continued to pulsate and milk him. Sweat lightly started to bead along his brow from the constant stimulation of being fucked and having his cock stroked at the same time and the vines were able to tell the Elven King was getting close. He could feel the coiling in his belly as warmth spread across his body and he got impossibly harder, the minute he started to come the vine around his cock wrapped around the head to save his essence.

Thranduil’s body sagged against the vines, his limbs utterly useless, head bowed forward, spent and exhausted from the fucking he just received but the ritual was still not complete. The inverted vine sensually wrapped around his thigh as the other that was still lodged in him pulled out, making him gasp. He was then entered again and his own seed stuffed into him to mix with the stag’s that was kept there from before. Once that was complete the vines gently let him onto the forest floor on all fours, he knew there was more to come but at least this part was extremely enjoyable.

The last part of the ritual was a phallus shaped vine that entered him which was bigger than all the rest. Even though he was fully prepared the stretch always made him cry out, the vine being wider than a fist and it didn’t ease in slowly, nay, this shoved roughly into his entrance. The vine set a harsh rhythm and he was helpless against the onslaught but it felt absolutely wonderful to be fucked so completely. After a while he found himself thrusting his hips back to meet the impact of the vine, over and over again it filled him and he could feel himself on the verge of coming again. Thranduil wrapped his own hand around his cock and moved it at a frantic pace to keep up with the brutal pace the vine set forth.

Moans and gasps continued to spill forth from his mouth as the one hand holding him up tore its way into the earth to at least grasp onto something, he needed something to ground him or else he felt he would lose himself completely. His iridescent skin shone in the moonlight due to the sheen of sweat along his body and his hair stuck to him along his back.

Oh, but he was so close! The King felt the pooling in his abdomen and his abused hole repeatedly clenched around the vine trying to keep it within himself, nudged right up against his prostate and as the vine hit its mark one last time Thranduil cried out and shot his load onto the forest floor. As he came the vine started filling him up with translucent eggs in quick succession, each about the size of a fist, one after the other until he could feel his tummy distended and look like as if it were to pop any minute. This concluded the insemination process.

Thranduil’s whole body was shaking, his thighs and arms trembling from holding his body up for so long. He slowly slumped down to the ground and stretched out onto one of his robes that was thoughtfully placed there before the ritual began. He couldn’t turn over onto his back due to the sheer weight of his middle so he opted to lie on his side and close his eyes, just for a minute. Never would he show this weakness in front of anyone but he was utterly exhausted and now his brain caught up with his body and he groaned, knowing what was to come.

Now he would be in this clearing for a fortnight, giving birth about every other day. Once all of the eggs were out there would be a huge heap of them, fertilized which Tree Beard would see to later on. The whole process would repeat itself over and over again until every egg of an upcoming generation had come to fruition. Thanks to this outstanding process of transformation, the unique mingling of not only two but, strictly speaking, three species the Ents were born. However, that miracle came with a price - much like a mule the Ents could not reproduce by themselves as they all were were genderless and thereby sterile.

For the Elven King, the most demanding part of the whole process was upon him now. - As the sheer size of the eggs inside of him had grown bigger then oranges, it felt like his body was being plundered all over again as his entrance had to accommodate releasing them...

Dutifully, Galion would check on Thranduil from time to time to bring him sustenance, even he could not part from his wine for very long and while carrying he always had cravings for sweets. His loyal butler would see to his needs, of that he was sure. Since all he could do at this point was wait and think, his mind flashed back to a time when Oropher had to determine that Thranduil was of age for him to partake in this ritual should his father no longer be able to. At first he did not believe his Adar, surely this was told to him in jest but in due time he found out it was the truth, that _praying_ meant something else entirely. If he did not uphold this obligation an entire race would be wiped out, it was a vicious circle passed down from King to King and he would honour it until his Prince, his little leaf, Legolas was of age and wiling to bare this ritual with him.

༻✨❀✨༺

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, once the expression of shock has left your faces, we'd be happy to learn what you think of this story other than stating the obvious (We are already aware that this read is somewhat outlandish and provocative). ;) Thank you.


End file.
